Just Because Someone Turned The Moon On
by Mom-Riku's-On-The-Roof
Summary: A Demyx Time Fanfic. Demyx just can't see it properly in the moonlight... DemyxTime!Demyx/DemyxTime!Axel


A Demyx Time Fanfic: Because Someone Turned the Moon On

**Author's Note: Hello...? Does anyone still post much on here...? Well, anyway, hello! This is a fanfic based on the Axel and Demyx from Jenn and Kelly's Youtube series, Demyx Time. This is in no way meant to copy them, and if you haven't seen any of their shows, you really should go take a look! I really wanted to write fanfic about their Demyx and Axel, so I did... **

**So anyway, characterisation is based on them! **

**Disclaimer:**** All rights to everyone with rights, which isn't mee! Demyx Time belongs to Jenn and Kelly, Kingdom Hearts belongs to the Big Cheese.**

**Warnings: Inuendo and Axel's one use of bad language**

"Wow, I've never seen one as big as that before!"

"Demyx…"

"It's all swollen…"

"_Dem_yx."

"D'you want me to kiss it all better for you?"

"Dem-"

Regardless of the other's protests, the Melodious Nocturne pitched forwards in the dark, planting a clumsy kiss on the 'object' in question.

"What are you- Ah! It's tender! Don't just- It's the middle of the night!" Axel's eyes flashed in the moonlight, "Why are you here!" He hissed.

"Because everyone else got to see it, and you even let Xigbar touch it, and I haven't seen any as big as this in a long time and I wanted to see so-"

"Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. Get out." Axel plunged his hands against bony shoulders, shoving the Organization's number IX backwards, out of the moonlight and into the dark, resulting in his collision with a foreign object and a rather satisfying clunk-thud noise.

The near-laughter was evident in Axel's voice; "Did you just crash into my Chakrams? Are they alright?"

"Yes… no…maybe… ow…"

"That could have ended badly… Wait, has it? Are you skewered or any of that shit?" Axel relaxed back into the pillows languidly, arms behind his head.

"… No… but if I was, I think I'd like you to be a little more… worried…?" Demyx's bottom lip wobbled.

Axel exhaled comfortably, "Well, you're fine, so…" he trailed off into a growl of frustration, "What d'you want, Dem? Go back to bed,"

"I want to see it…properly… not just in a teensy bit of light 'cause someone switched the moon on!" Demyx's pout went unnoticed.

"… '_Someone switched the moon on_'…? You know what; I'm not even going to get into why that is…" Axel growled again; "Fine, put the light on."

There was the soft sound of Demyx scurrying off the bed to scuffle across the room in his socks, before light flooded the room.

Axel grunted and rubbed his eyes before he focused on Demyx's slight form.

The blond looked flustered and jumpy, suddenly on show in his pants and shirt in the harsh lighting.

Axel just looked at him until he spoke, a silent prompt.

"A- W- Will you show me, then? I mean, can I see it?"

With a quiet sigh the Flurry of Dancing Flames tossed back the covers and lay still, flat on his back; "Come see then."

Demyx clambered back onto the bed, eyes wide. His gaze travelled up Axel's right side, following the livid bruise across his chest and ribs to its final resting place at his shoulder.

"It's huge…!"

"That's what they all say…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing… Will you leave now?"

Demyx's eyes had grown even bigger, "Does it hurt…? Only, you've been in here like, _allll dayyy_… and I… really missed you, kinda…"

Axel's only response was to shrug his good shoulder, before a river of words spilled from Demyx's lips:

"When I was just hangin' around waiting for you guys to get back, everyone was being all scary and saying that you were all hurt, and then I panicked, and then I thought 'what if I never get to see Axel again?' and then I thought 'I'm being a stupid blowfish, 'cause Axel's really strong, and he knows what he's doing' and then my head started to really ache, 'cause I had some really hard thinking time, and then-"

"Dem?"

"I started to panic even more, _because_ I was panicking, and stuff got really freak-out-fied, and-"

"_Demyx."_

"Yeah?" Number IX blinked several times.

"Are you crying?"

"…"

"I'm still here. It's just a bruise," Axel's tone was softer.

"I know…" Demyx murmured, "A- Anyway… I wish I had a bruise as cool as that; battle scars!"

Axel stretched cautiously, "How about, when I'm all better, I give you some bruises?"

"Wha-!" Demyx was across the room in seconds, wide-eyed again.

Axel smirked, "Never said you wouldn't like 'em…"

Demyx's brow furrowed, "Wha? I don't... understand... Did you bruise your head too?"

Axel's voice was almost affectionate, "Just turn the light out on your way out, you idiot…"


End file.
